This invention relates to string instruments in general and more particularly to a lever or lever arm mechanism which when actuated will contact a string of a musicial instrument.
As one can ascertain, there are many stringed instruments in existence such as guitars, banjos, ukuleles, mandolins and so on which require the user to depress the strings in order to obtain a particular note or a particular chord. Many people have found it difficult to play a string instrument due to the fact that pressing of the strings by the use of the finger tips causes the finger tips to become sore or numb. As such, many people have been discouraged from practicing for long periods of time.
Thus the prior art has utilized many different devices to circumvent this problem including placing thimble like structures over the user's finger tips as well as finger pads and other devices. In any event, these devices are difficult to use and do not give the musician the proper feel for actuating the strings of the instrument.